Un dia normal en las tierras de Orange Star
by boxhead11
Summary: Tras las epicas batallas de advance wars se esconden historias tristes de personas normales. Esta es una historia, normal.


Nos encontramos en la ciudad Eringtong, en las tierras de Orange Star. Es un día normal, aunque la alarma de bombarderos estaba mas ruidosa de llo normal. Herbert salia de casa de camino a la gigantesca fabrica de tanques medianos, al parecer se necesitaban muchos en el frente oriental. La calle estaba desierta y la nieve que apareció ayer ya no era nada mas que apenas dos centímetros mientras se dirigía al trabajo, a Herb le parecía que le observaran, sabia que era un efecto de los carteles propagandísticos del ejercito de Orange star, suspiro y siguió adelante.

Al alcanzar una amplia avenida muy concurrida una voz grito a lo lejos:

-¡ Herb, hola!-

Era una voz aguda aunque proveniera de un hombre. Herb se giro y vio a su compañero Frank.

-¿Dónde te toca hoy?- Pregunto Frank con aire interesado.

-En la zona de cañones y municion, la nave 321-

-Que putada, ahí ya van muertos una veintena por la mierda de los bombarderos. ¡Ya estoy arto de esta guerra y de esos putos OJ que se las dan de importantes mientras mandan jovenes como carne de cañon!

- Imagino que asi es la guerra, ¿no?. Muertos sin sentido por objetivos con menos interés-

- Y que lo digas- Dijo mientras se fumaba un cigarro.

Una voz a lo lejos decía con voz alarmante y fuerte "Extra, Extra, se pierden las llanuras del frente occidental a manos de Black Hole". Frank y Herb se quedaron quietos, inmóviles, sabían lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Doble trabajo por menos pasta.

-Joder- Dijo Frank sin apenas mover un musculo.

-Es lo que toca- Comentaba Herb, que se echaba un cigarro pensando que eso lo calmaria.

Siguieron andando de camino a la fabrica, cabizbajos, sabían que aquella noche prontito a la cama sin ginebra para antes. Pasaron al lado de una tienda televisores, que comentaban la noticia y de cómo un tal Andy comentaba el fracaso de la operación y de cómo intentarían solucionarlo. Frank estaba rojo de rabia, oír eso le hacia perder los nervios. Con Frank cabreado y Herb fumándose su ya tercer cigarro entraron en la zona industrial, era un lugar oscuro y grande, sus naves industriales estaban pintados de naranja que contrastaban con el humo de las fabricas. A la entrada un soldado ccon uniforme daba a los trabajadores papeles para alistarse mientras gritaba: "Orange Star, os necesita, alistaos". Frank colérico agarro al pobre solado por las solapas del uniforme al grito de:

-¡Para acabar como los pobres diablos que tomaron las colinas que ahora nos han arrebatado, mientras unos niñatos dicen que fue culpa de un estúpido error estratégico, eso es lo que quieres para nosotros!- Frank le solto y lo tiro al suelo, el pobre soldado desconcertado aun estaba asimilando esas palabra mientras Frank mas relajado se iba a su nave correspondiente.

Herb llego a su puesto de munición tenia que atornillar las puntas de los misiles, una y otra vez, con un ritmo enfermizo, casi psicótico y así cinco horas, pero como se habían perdido unas malditas colinas, el ritmo que iba andante era ahora fortissimo, así hasta que el pitido de la comida casi le hace desmayarse, ya recompuesto se fue hacia el comedor. En el comedor se sentó junto a James y Horton, Herb no soportaba a Horton era el típico que tenia ese fanatismo exacerbado hacia su patria y la guerra. Se encendido una tele con las noticias de las tres,. Una atractiva mujer relataba las noticias, Horton estaba atónito mientras James y Herb tomaban su comida tan tranquilos pero un grito los interrumpió.

-¡Esos hijos de puta, merecen ser masacrados y exterminados, mierda! – era Horton, parecía casi rabiolico – Es que no aprenderán esos cabrones que no se puede someter al pueblo con un tío que necesita una mierda para respirar, ¿Quién le hará caso? No entiendo nada.-

-Mira a sus soldados, yo creo que están ahí por defender algo- Soltó James con tono indiferente.

-Por defender sus puñeteros cerebros lavados, caguen sus vidas- Dijo Horton como si fuera una oración religiosa.

Otra vez el pitido llamaba a los obreros al trabajo, y eran otras cinco horas atornillando casquillos y misiles. Sono otra alarma, pero mas grave y duradera, bombardeo, había que correr y guarecerse. Herb corrio hacia un agujero al que llamaban refugio, una explosión sonó a tres metros suyo, un trozo de lo que parecía un brazo voló por toda la nave industrial, al llegar al refugio Herb pensó "La guerra hace de nosotros animales que se odian a si mismo y a los demás. En fin y así todos los días".

Al día siguiente no se vio a Horton por ningún lado, Herb ya sabia que ese reloj le recordaba a alguien.


End file.
